The present day skateboard comprises an elongated platform mounted on rollerskate wheel truck assemblies at its forward and rear ends. The skateboard has become extremely popular in recent years. However, most prior art skateboards are inherently dangerous in that no adequate means is provided for stopping them in emergency conditions, or of preventing them from being propelled into pedestrians, or into the path of oncoming traffic, should the operator stumble and fall off of the platform.
Unlike the usual prior art skateboards, the skateboard of the present invention is constructed so that it may be easily and quickly braked by the operator by pivoting the platform upwardly about the axis of the rear truck assembly. In this way, the skateboard of the invention may be braked by a simple maneuver which in no way interferes with the normal operation of the board.
A flexible line is also provided in the embodiment to be described which is grasped by the operator, or which is clipped to the operator. The line may be contained in a spring biased reel, as will be described. With such a line, the skateboard is always under the control of the operator, and should the operator fall off of the board, he can stop the board from being propelled freely on its own and thereby prevent the creation of a hazard to vehicular traffic and pedestrians.
A foot binding is also provided in the embodiment to be described which securely holds one foot of the operator on the platform during normal operation of the skateboard, as an additional safety measure, but which permits the foot to be easily and quickly released.